User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LV
Name:Atlas "God-Slayer" Kaliyah Aliases:God-Slayer, Slayer, The Blue God, Age:120+ Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Affiliations:The Slayers, Occupitation:God Slayer, Gender:Male, Marital Status:Single, Preferences:Godesses, The Slayers: The Slayers is a ancient group of people/beings, who fought with the supernatural side, there are hundreds of types of "slayers". Slayers are chosen at birth, and then trained through childhood to adulthood, there are 4 types of "slayers" that are most famous the 1st is "Night Slayers" or rather Vampire Hunters. They are trained from birth to withstand hypnosis/mind control, and thaught blood magic, they are also usually filled with toxic/poisonous blood. The 2nd is "Moon Slayers" or rather "Hunters". They are also trained from birth, they are thaught to keep strength as one of the greatest weapons against werewolves, and usually the Hunters are a form of magicly enhanced beings, that are built to kill werewolves. The 3rd is "Golems" which is a sort of "enforcement/peacekeeper" group, they are usually most experienced in defense and counters. They can usually also create barriers and control the elements. The 4th one is the legendary one, said to only exist in myths the "God-Slayers", they are said to be trained... But since the last known "God-Slayer" existed around 15 000 years ago, it´s hard to tell what´s fiction and what´s not. The last known God-Slayer was known as "Silver Sword", since his sword was the source of his power, it was said to be able to cut through anything, even gods. Silver Sword, was said to have found a ring, which granted him the power to slay the immortals, to do the unthinkable, to slay... A god. This ring was never mentioned anywhere except in the legend, but people looked for this ring. Another notable trait of Silver Sword, was that his irises, were formed as "Omegas", it was said this was a effect of the power the ring gave him, but it is still unkown. Silver Sword, was said to have slayed over 15 gods, before he fell before "Atlas" the titan who holds the sky. The god race, is a race which receives a new born once every millenium, which means that the god race is restored to it´s full power. The Slayers wouldn´t want this, so they are all preying for a new God-Slayer to arrive, with the power to slay Chronus himself. Ohh and one more thing, each century there is a test, to see if anyone is extremely compatible with a faction. This started 2 milleniums ago, to find the God-Slayer. Origin: Atlas was named after the titan who holds the sky, since they believed that he would become a person that people depend on. Atlas was born with strange blue hair, and his eyes were emerald green. Atlas was also born with a unique ability, which would lay dormant until he had slain his first god. Atlas grew up as a normal child, he was thaught swordsmanship by his father and academics by his mother. Atlas visited the city for the first time, when he turned 15, as he was walking around a Golem, stopped him and asked which Slayer faction he was in. Atlas responded "none", the Golem was left speechless, and as Atlas walked away, the Golem could still see the horrifying aura of bloodthirst and power. This still laid in Atlas future, but Golems have a way of getting into ones own heart. The Golem, told the others about the boy he had seen, they all thought he was crazy, until the test came along. Since Atlas was in the city he was forced to take the test, this test has 4 parts, first the ones who are tested are given a orb of mana to hold on to, if the regular mana level drops below the registered amount, it shuts down and you fail. Atlas was given 4 mana orbs since they all kept shattering. The 2nd part was the theoretical test, a test was given on the 3 biggest factions (I told you about them above), since Atlas mom was a Hunter, he knew plenty about the factions. The 3rd part is the physical examination, each student is tested randomly against each other. Atlas father was a Golem, so he could stop a bull with his bare hands. You´re only allowed to participate in the 4th part if you ace all the other parts, which is extremely rare. Anyway the 4th part is to fight against werewolfs, vampires and other threats, this part is extremely dangerous, many have died in the 4th part of the test. Atlas completely slaughtered the threats within minutes... The ones who watched called him "The Blue Slayer", but when he left the arena his hair and body was stained with blood, but as he was walking to the entrance he found a ring, with a golden lion head and omega symbols next to it, he picked it up and kept walking. When Atlas was met when he left the arena by a group of people who bowed their heads, and said in unisync "PLEASE JOIN THE GOD-SLAYER FACTION!!". Atlas studied their faces, and as he saw the sincerity in their eyes, he agreed. His existence was announced the day after, and he was announced as "The Blue God". He was trained in all sorts of magic, he was also thaught everything known about the gods and deities currently alive. When Atlas finished his training, he was sent out to find a deity or powerful being to siphon, so that they would survive fighitng a god. Atlas went to the titan known as "Atlas" the titan who holds the sky, and proposed to the titan a deal. The deal was that Atlas (The God-Slayer) would kill anyone Atlas (The Titan) wanted, in return for siphoning his power. Atlas agreed to Atlas (Way too many Atlas) proposal, and the new God-Slayer now possessed immeasurable strength and stamina outmatching any and all opponents, capabale of killing any god. Personal Data: Likes:Slaying Gods, Titans Dislikes:Arrogance, Gods, Deities, Inspirations: Catchphrase:"" Motto:My life may be tough, but I´m tougher. Quotes:"What would you sacrifice to save the love of your life? Nothing? Your life? Everything?" "I´m the first ´God-Slayer´ in 15 milleniums, and you believe that I will wait for your despicable species?" Hobbies:Killing Gods, Tormenting Gods, Talents:Killing Gods, Tormenting Gods, Adapting To Situations, Abilities:Enhanced Senses, Powers:Divine Power Absorption, Omnislayer, Slayed Deities/Titans/Gods/Beings:Kartikay/Murugan, Mars, Haumea, Acat, Nane, Aesma, Nuada Airgetlám, Atlas (Not killed, rather befriended), Equipment/Emblems: The Golems.png|The Golems. This is the famous emblem for the Golem faction. It is worn by every student and member of the Golem faction. Hunters.png|Hunters. The Hunter faction is a valued part of the community, since werewolves is a big problem to society. The emblem is worn by all students and members of the Hunter faction. Night Slayers.png|Night Slayers. Night Slayers are a crucial part of society since only "Night Slayers" have the senses to single out a vampire in a crowd of people. The emblem is worn by members only. God-Slayers.png|God-Slayer. The God-Slayer faction, you already know plenty of it. But this emblem is so rare, that it is only 3 emblems in the whole wide world, and only 1 is in use. Salvor.png|The Salvor Family. Is the royal family, they are the descendents of the original God-Slayer, and yet not a single one of them has inherited his power and skill. The Salvor Throne Room.jpg|The Salvor Throne Room. It is usually guarded by 8 Golems, 1 Hunter and 1 Night Slayer. Omega Ring.jpg|The Omega Ring. The ring gives the wearer the ability to slay any god, in return the ring cannot be removed until the wearer is deacesed. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet